


I'm Bad

by Dissonanita



Category: NU'EST
Genre: F/M, Gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: I wonder about the streets in a very sketchy part of New York City looking for an address. I looked at the sticky note on my hand again before doing another 360 turn. Where could it be?My camera hung from my neck. I was living and walking around a gang territory for pictures. I was a photographer. And sometimes my clients wanted me to venture into dark, creepy, dangerous places for their pictures. This client, who ever they were, was no different.Turning back around I ran right into someone with a hard chest. Looking I see that the chest belonged to the leader of the gang whose territory I was in. JR of Nu'EST. The rest stood behind him.





	1. Profiles

Aron  
One of the Generals of Nu'est. A thief and head of the black market. He deals in everything guns, humans, animals and body parts. He runs the territory in the North. Also JR's second in command

Beakho  
One of the Generals of Nu'est. In charge of the fighting rings, underground battles and the obtaining of human body parts for Aron. He runs the West side of the territory.

JR  
Ruthless, mercyless leader of Nu'Est. Torturer, killer and heartless. Fear by all. Respected.

Minhyun  
One of the Generals of Nu'est. In charge of the drug operations in not only the territory but most of the city. He runs the East side of the territory.

Nyx  
A photographer whose clients wants pictures from the most dangerous parts of the world. From police to private collectors.

Ren  
Yes he is a boy. One of the generals of Nu'est. In charge of the red district on the south side of the territory, whore houses and strip clubs. The ultimate pimp. Dresses as both a guy and a girl.


	2. When we meet

JR raised an eyebrow at me. "What makes a pretty girl like you come to a dangerous place like this?"

I shoved my fear down. "A client who wants a picture at this address." I showed him the address.

He rips it from my hand and crumbles it up into a ball, sticking it in his pocket. "Don't go there. Tell your client to piss off."

With that he and the others walked passed me. I frown at their fading backs. I had memorize the address but for JR to act as he did. Could it be possible that address was their main base?

It was getting extremely late. And with a sigh I decided to head back to my apartment. It wasn't far from where I was and where that address was supposed to be.

As I stopped at the apartment complex I looked over to the North. An abandon building had caught my attention yesterday as I was moving in some of my things. With the sun setting it looked more interesting.

I started heading towards it. It was run down, old. It looked to be an old factory of sorts. I snapped a few pictures of the outside. I pushed my glasses up nose as I glanced up towards the roof. The view had to be wonderful up.

Looking back at the door. I tried to push on it but it was locked up tight. Frowning I looked at the windows near me. The ones I could reach were boarded up tight. Maybe a back way?

I started working my way around checking the boards on the windows as I passed by. The back was over run by thigh high weeds. And there was no door. Well shit.

As I was making my way back to the front I was pulled in to a back alley behind the next door building. A hand covered my mouth as my back was slammed into the brick wall.

"What do we have here?" Asked the guy who stood before me

He was filthy and stunk to high heaven. I could tell his teeth were rotting as he grinned at me. I felt a sharp blade run up my stomach. "Now I want you to listen very carefully. That camera looks really expensive how about you hand it over and I'll let you go?"

My camera was the last gift my mother gave me before she died. There was no way I was willing to give it up to him. I rammed my knee into his crotch. I felt the knife pierce my stomach as I ran off. As I got to the main road and hand caught my hair pulling me back hard. As I hit the ground, I felt my ankle twist, and I was being dragged by my hair. I screamed but knew it would be no use in this part of town.

"Let her go." Came a very cold, unmoving voice.

Looking up through tears I saw Nu'est standing before me. The voice had to belong to JR. I felt the grip on my hair loosen. Taking no time I quickly crawled to Nu'est. Ren walks to me helping me stand but my ankle gives out on me. Ren catches me holding me close.

"JR! I....I didn't.....I didn't know." The man stutters

"Pick." JR says in a cold voice glancing over at me

I delt with a few gangs before and knew JR ment to pick where the guy should be shot. What baffled me was why he was letting me pick.

"Shoulder. A warning shot." I said not wanting this guys death on my hands

Without breaking eye contact with me, JR drawls his gun and shoots the guy in the shoulder. JR was fast too with it. If you blinked you never would have known what happened.

I watched as his eyes glanced down to my stomach. Glancing down myself I realized my shirt is almost soaked with blood. JR takes off the shirt he was wearing revealing his washboard abs, broad shoulders and to die for body.

JR smirks when he catches me staring. I did my best to pretend I was not affected. He walked over to Ren and I lifting up my shirt. I hiss as he pressed his shirt against the wound.

"Hold." He said placing one of my hands on his shirt holding it in place

Ren moved away, JR was quick at picking me up bridal style before I had to put weight on my ankle.

"Thank you." I said. "My apartment is right there."

"Who says I was taking you back to your apartment?" Smirked JR

He started walking to the center of the territory. The others following behind. And before long we were standing in front of a larger, fancier looking apartment complex. With the address I looking for. We walked into the lobby where we were greeted by guards. The next room was set up more like a throne room.

JR took a right and at the end of the hallway was an hospital wing. An older woman was busy moving about the room. There was at least 10 beds in the room. All empty.

"Oh JR!" The woman said when she spotted us. "Who do we have here?"

"Nyx." I said.

"The goddess of night! I love it!" She smiled

Her eyes widened when she sees my swollen ankle and that JR's shirt was pressed into my side. "Oh dear! JR put her down quickly!"

JR laid me down on the closet bed. As the woman rushed around gathering supplies. JR walks to her, whispers in her ear and leaves.

"Don't worry about him. Name is Abbey!" She says starting to patch me up


End file.
